


Suga and Daichi

by SparklyAnimeDreams678



Series: One-Shot Kisses [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyAnimeDreams678/pseuds/SparklyAnimeDreams678
Summary: THIS IS NOT A KISS BUT I WANT IT IN THE SERIES IM SORRYat this point it's not even real kisses anymore anyway
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: One-Shot Kisses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737061
Kudos: 11





	Suga and Daichi

**Author's Note:**

> A daisuga fanfic.
> 
> I don’t really know what I was doing with this? I got introduced to its fanart and I was like WOAH, this is INCREDIBLE AND MY FAVOURITE SHIP AFTER KAGEHINA (at the time), and then I just come up with… this.
> 
> Do I NOT see them together? … No, I definitely do… \/(‘~\’/“)

“Wanna eat something?”

“... Sure. Whatever you’re getting is fine, though.”

He smiled cheerfully. “Pork buns okay?”

I nodded in assent, and he walked into the shop.

I stared after him.

My heart twinged slightly. I saw him walk up to the counter. Ukai sensei was there, smoking as usual, and I saw Daichi talking to him with that big smile of his. Did I react strangely? Should I have been more enthusiastic about the food? I made a face, and turned to the side. A friend wouldn’t watch. No… I turned around, and leant against the wall. A friend would probably be looking away, waiting, dreaming about pork buns…  An image of Hinata came to mind. My lip twitched.

I watched as the breeze blew leaves over the hill in the road. It was dark enough to only see their silhouettes against the fading light of the day. The leaves chased each other, circling around the other and teasing, coming closer and moving apart, but never quite touching. I sighed.

The store’s bell rang again as Daichi came out. I smiled in thanks and accepted the tissue wrapping, turning back down the road. We walked, chewing the lukewarm buns, shoulders brushing till we parted ways at the crossroad.


End file.
